Poorly Written Ereri
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: This is just a really bad parody that I'm going to make into an even worse series.
1. The Derp scene

**A/N: This is a crack fic that I wrote in math class because I was bored, don't even take it seriously, just laugh at the purposely bad spelling and grammar.**

 **-XOXO Kimiko**

Eren went into Levis room butt thn he waz pinned 2 bed "Eren i am goin 2 fうck u sooop hard ur virginty ruined and u get pregnit." Sed Vladimir Ilyich Lenin.

"Kek" replyd A A Ron from horny potter. Strauss denim panty guy sukd his eggplant so much that Ernie from sesame street cumed in his moth. Sins Heychoo loved cleen so much tis make him very anger.

"Oof now i anger and goin 2 punish u." And he does a prostete exam on aaron

"Wait." Eeren thot, "Thats not fingers thats - AH!" it was Leaves big ochinchin! Airhorn-kun cryd owt how good it feels as Lever keep pounding into his butthole. "Leiv I... I... Im cumin!" Eren screemd as cum agin! And then...

THERP!

jeremys whole baloon up with Levis white clothing items!

Levi kissu his boyfrond and say he love him. Then they fうcking died,

Teh edn

 **A/N: It's kind of a miracle that I passed the OSSLTs.**


	2. Date night

**A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews. All because of them I've decided to write another chapter and make this a series.**

– **XOXO Kimiko**

K so Eren and Levi wer owt on an dat for the 1rd tiem sins Whale Mario wuz bacc under hyumyun posseshun, "Leve Im soooo happenis that were on a dat." Sed Urn

Liver nodded and hold Air Korea's hond, "Me too A A Ron frum horny Pothead, Sins we finely hav a McDonalds we can go owt!"

The wateris cum along and it was Hanji, "Oh hrey Hungry, u twerk here nao?" Askd Errand

Hanger nod, "Yee, I ned the xtra muny 5 Kyojin reserch, dunno hao we get stuff dun on tis buggit. So watchu wanna bai?"

Vladimir Ilynch Lenin eye emojid the menu, "Spagooter 3 both." (And y'all thot he'd get ravioli, NOPE!)

"Kek cumming rite up." And Horny left.

Lenny face and Ernie talkd 5 awhile til da spagooter cum out, but then Hanging dropd it on Airhorn-kun's hed!

This make Heyxio very angry, "Oof now I'm angry! Y the fうck u drop dat on Eeren!?"

Hanji apology to Levi's boyfrond. "I guess nao you're 'Marineren' huh." And everbody laffed until Eren's face melt off.

Teh edn

 **A/N: School starts in 2 days and I feel like I'm too dumb for it now.**


	3. Vacation

**A/N: Just like before, this fanfiction is poorly written on purpose. If you wanna read something good there's lots of well written stories on this account and lots more to come.**

 **-XOXO Kimiko**

"Fうck yeet Didney Wolrd" cryd Eren teh entrens 3 Universle Studos.

"Eeran y u cant reed? It ses Universles Studos dyud." replid his bifrend Levi.

Today Lewi and Ercle filed on a big ass titan tree plane 1 get to Flo Rida and go on vaction togethr. 5 some raisin Connie and Sasha wer wif dem tho.

Slushie jump on Cone's back "Hrey 1nd wer goin to Horny Pothead wolrd!" She cryd and teh grape went der.

They all get on rollr costa, "U sure dis saf? Its onry da yer 850 so is ther teknoligy 3 dis yeet?" Axe Airhorn.

Strauss denim guy shrugd, "Wel probly yep." Da ridxe star moovin.

"Oof wer all gon die!" sed Condom and Potato.

Everbody screemin but it end soon. They went bak to the hotel wer Levi fうcked Eren bear bak all nite long, Connie and Sasha had a bad trip wif dem and agreed to never do it again.

Teh edn

 **A/N: Be glad I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, this is what it would become.**


	4. The Proposal (not the movie)

**A/N: I have no work to do in photography right now, so here's another chapter of this crap that I choose to call a fanfiction.**

 **-XOXO Kimiko**

Levi and Eren wer waking home frum an date they wer juts on 3gether, "i had an goodass time tonite" Sed Airhorn and he kissu Lenny face guy.

"Me 2, butt wit if we made teh nite eevn better?" axe eLeven.

A-a-ron from Horny Pothead eye emojid him. "Kek den lets get an canoli or sumfing." he suggestededed.

Reeeevi shooketh hed, "Das ist not wat I meent." He reech into his pocketses and pullld owt a note. It sed dis:

Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?

A. Yes

B. A

C. B

Ellen took a penisle and circld A, den ther was a rign teped to the baka. "YES! YAAS I WILLLLL!" He cry owt and kissu Levi.

Eren stilll calls it da best date, untill he finded owt it was ritten on a Death Note, juts like this fanfic. MWAHAHAHA!

Teh edn

 **A/N: My friend is questioning my intelligence as she reads this.**


End file.
